


Timeline

by lar_laughs



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Community: stargateland, F/M, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lar_laughs/pseuds/lar_laughs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eli has his work cut out for him.</p><p>Written for skieswideopen for the Stargateland Gift Giving</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timeline

It only took a few weeks to find the coding that enabled Ginn to visit for a few moments at a time but it was the eureka moment in month two that really had Eli's heart racing a mile a minute. He knew that Rush had been able to access Amanda via a connection using the chair but he didn't want to lose himself the way that the scientist did. Besides, he wanted something real, not something that was in his head.

There was nothing else to do. Each day, he checked to make sure the stasis chambers were working correctly and he continued to monitor the computer systems on a regular basis but, after that, the time was his own. He'd long since mastered the intricacies of Brody's sill but he was a morose drunk, he'd discovered. There was no fun in drinking alone. He wanted, more than anything, human contact.

But even more than that, he wanted Ginn. He wanted to run his fingers through her hair and touch her lips ever so softly with his own. Lust was a very good motivator.

After the first real breakthrough, it didn't get any easier to solve his dilemma. His setbacks were more numerous than his solutions for each step. The only difference was that he had more of Ginn's help then he had in the beginning. She was on the other side of the wall, in a way. She was the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow, the cherry on top of the milkshake, the present wrapped and placed under the tree in anticipation of Christmas morning. Eli knew he would be successful because he couldn't think of a future without Ginn. There wasn't an option for failure.

"This should... yes, that solves it." He leaned back in the chair, satisfied with the equation he'd just finished. At first, he hadn't talked to himself but then it had gotten too quiet. After that, he'd talked too much, chattering away to himself as if there were a thousand conversations he needed to keep up with at any one time. Now he'd gotten to the point where he could get tired of even his own voice so that he was talking a normal amount. Well, a normal amount for a person alone for ninety percent of his day. The very last thing he expected was to be answered.

"I'd say that it did."

Eli nearly answered, his attention still on the screen. When he realized that the sound hadn't come from him or from any of the purring machinery, his heart stopped and then started pounding hard enough that he thought he might be having a heart attack. There _had_ been a lot of salt in his diet lately as he'd tried to make the protein lumps more palatable. Very slowly, he turned around until he was facing the door. Standing in the doorway was the very woman he'd been dreaming about more and more often lately.

"Ginn?"

Her smile was wide on her pale face. "In as much of the flesh as I can get at this point in time. We've still got a long way to go."

"How long are you here for? Are we still on a tight timeline?"

"Whatever you did changed the basic programming that's kept me on lockdown. I'm not sure-" She melted into him as he pulled her close, his lips taking possession of hers. It wasn't like he'd dreamed it because he nearly chipped a tooth trying to get too close and her skin felt unfamiliar under his questing fingertips, reminding him that she wasn't quite as substantial as he would like. It was a start. For now, it was enough.


End file.
